New Life
by warnesy-01
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Edward and the Cullens left. Some new vampires show up in Forks and Bella becomes part of their family. What happens when the Cullens return? Will Edward be able to fix his mistake and get Bella back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters; I just play around with them to make them do what I want :)

**Bella's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria as usual with Angela, Ben and Mike. They were the only ones who had accepted me back after my zombie months.

It had been six months since that time, and another five since _he_ had left. Thinking about him still caused the raw wound in my chest to throb. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep myself together.

I heard Mike and Ben whispering and followed their gazes to a table in the far corner. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw the bone white, inhumanly beautiful figures, but after a closer look I realized they weren't the Cullens.

I tried to ignore the depression rolling over me while I studied the newcomers.

They were obviously vampires and 'vegetarians'. I winced a little at the casual use of the Cullen's term for their lifestyle. There were three of them, two males and a female. The girl looked about sixteen and the boys around eighteen.

Ben and Mike had noticed their resemblance to the Cullens and were sending me worried glances. I gave them a reassuring smile and headed towards the new vampires.

I had no idea why I was doing this, but something drew me to them. Maybe it was the feeling of being closer to _him_.

When I reached the table I smiled hesitantly and said, "Hi, I'm Bella, do you mind if I join you?"

One of them, a blonde one who was fairly muscled, shrugged his shoulders and gestured for me to sit in an empty seat. I realised they weren't breathing, so they must be new to the animal diet.

"Actually, it's quite nice out, why don't we go for a walk?" I offered, trying to make it easier for them. Of course, I was lying; it was raining as it always does in Forks. They got up quickly, obviously relieved to have a way out of spending an hour in a room packed full of humans.

Once outside in the fresh air they all relaxed and breathed easier.

"Hey, I'm Elsie and this is my boyfriend Michael", the girl said in a voice like bells.

"I prefer Mic though", the guy with light brown hair, who was the tallest of the three, said with a grin.

"And I'm Chase", the blonde guy said. Like Elsie, he was slightly taller than me.

I decided I wanted to be outright with them; maybe it would be easier having someone sort of familiar around.

"You don't have to pretend for me, I know you're vampires", I said.

They all looked at me with shocked expressions and Mic said, "How did you know?"

"I've met some like you before, who didn't drink human blood either", I explained.

"Oh, cool. It will be nice having someone around here who understands. Thanks for helping us out earlier, we're sort of new to this whole thing", Elsie said awkwardly.

"It's all right, I gathered seeing as you weren't breathing", I said with a smile.

"Were we that obvious?" Chase asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Nah, I just know what to look for", I assured them.

"That's good", he said, relieved.

"So, is it just you three?" I asked.

"No, we have, well you could call them our parents in a way, Clive and Kayla", Elsie answered.

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you, they would be interested to know a human knew our secret", Chase said.

"How about you come over this afternoon?" Mic offered. It was nice to watch the way they all got along so well together, like a family.

"That would be great", I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, we'll meet you here after school", Elsie said happily.

For the rest of the day I waited excitedly for school to finish. Unfortunately, I didn't have any classes with Elsie, Mic or Chase, who'd told me they went by the last name Reynald.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. What did you think? I'd love to know what you thought, especially about Chase, Elsie and ****Mic; because this is the first time I've ever made up my own characters. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed this story and added it on ****favourite/alert, or just read it :) I love you all**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, but I do own Chase, Elsie and Mic :)

I met the three of them by the parking lot after school.

"Hey, do you want a lift to our place?" Chase offered.

"No thanks, I've got my truck. How about I follow you guys?" I asked.

"Sounds good, let's go", Mic said.

I watched them all move to a run down Chevy, very similar to mine. It was strange seeing them in something like that, the Cullens had always loved driving fast cars. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around my torso at the thought of _them_.

"Is everything alright?" Chase asked, watching me stare at his car.

"Yeah, see you guys in a bit", I said, getting into my truck.

I followed Elsie, Mic and Chase out of town. Like _them_, the Reynalds lived further into the forest than most people would, but their house was more modest. A medium sized, 2 story house that anyone would live in.

I realised that with Carlisle's work as a high class doctor and Alice's visions of the stock market, it would have been easy for the Cullens to make money. The Reynalds didn't have these advantages, so they lived less extravagantly. But the house was still beautiful in a simple way.

"Clive, Kayla, look who we brought home!" Mic said, as though he'd just brought home a lost puppy.

They came out at human speed, obviously trying to keep up the charade. Clive was quite tall and well built, Kayla was about my height and had hair all shades of brown, and of course they were both amazingly beautiful.

"Well, hello there, who might you be?" Kayla asked in a sweet voice, sounding surprised.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan", I answered. I was amazed I was so confident, I felt so comfortable with these people even though I barely knew them.

"She knows our secret!" Mic said excitedly.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other", Clive said. He had a ring to his voice that made him sound wise and trustworthy.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to get into my history.

Abruptly, Elsie gasped, "You've been through so much!" I looked at her with a confused expression, while she stared at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Umm, sorry, what?" I said.

"Elsie sees peoples pasts", Mic explained.

I realised what that meant. How much had she seen?

"What did you see?" I asked hesitantly.

"You've been very upset and hurt for a long time, but why is that?" she asked.

I didn't answer, but it didn't seem like she expected one, she just concentrated even harder on me.

"You know the Cullens!" she shouted a little while later.

Everyone stared at me in surprise, and I did the same back.

"Yeah, I knew them", I mumbled hesitantly. Talking about them was starting to make my chest throb.

"It hurts you to talk about them", Chase said. He didn't ask it as a question; he just said it as a statement.

"Yeah…" I said looking at him in confusion.

Mic chuckled, "I think your scaring her. Elsie sees people's pasts. The more time she spends with someone, the further back into their life she can see", he explained proudly.

"Chase feels people's pain, but only physical", Mic continued.

"Yeah, it didn't use to bother me, not a lot can hurt a vampire, but humans are so easily hurt, I always seem to feel pain now", Chase said jokingly.

"But what did the Cullens do to cause you physical pain?" he asked. I was surprised, I thought the pain was just some part of my imagination or subconscious or something, I hadn't realised how real it was.

I thought of everything they had done, how _he_ had left me in the woods, the following months of emptiness.

"They left", was all I could manage to say to explain. The pain in my chest was getting so bad; it was taking me everything I had not to curl up into a ball on the floor.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to", Chase assured me. I sent him a grateful smile.

"So how do you know the… them?" I couldn't even say their name, and none of them missed that.

"They introduced us to this lifestyle. Kayla, Chase and I had been nomads before, but we met them about six months ago. We hadn't met Elsie and Mic yet so we didn't know very much about them, but they seemed quite upset about something. We split up from them soon after and met Elsie and Mic. Forks is the first town we've lived in so far", Clive explained.

"That's nice. How are you managing?" I said, trying to change the subject slightly. A small part of my brain was wondering why the Cullen's had been upset.

"I was just about to ask you three the same question", Kayla said to her three children.

It was fine, easier than I thought actually", Chase said in an offhand voice; probably trying not to scare me with the fact they were struggling not to kill me.

"I can leave if you need me to, I understand if it's too hard", I had to remind myself they were like a whole family of Jaspers. I wonder why that fact didn't bother me.

"No, it's fine. It's good practice for us, unless you want to go?" Chase asked, sounding confused.

"No, I'm fine", I said with a smile.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go hunt. Better to be safe than sorry", Elsie said.

"Yes, I'll join you", Kayla said. Of course, this meant Clive and Mic would go too. They would do anything for their mates.

"I guess it's just you and me then", Chase said once they all left.

"I guess it is", I said with a grin.

Chase moved over to a grand piano in the corner of the room and sat down at the bench. He began playing a soft tune. After a while it merged into a familiar song; my lullaby.

I stood frozen in the middle of the room, tears filling my eyes.

Chase looked up and stopped playing abruptly when he saw me crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, running over to me.

"How did you know that song?" I whispered, still staring at the piano.

"I heard Edward playing it when we met the Cullens. I just remembered it. Why?"

I couldn't answer, I began to tremble. Why was Edward still playing my lullaby?

Chase sat me down on the couch, "Please, Bella. Tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't", he plead with me.

I decided I had to tell him. I couldn't keep having random break downs around them and not explain. I nodded my head.

"About a year ago, the Cullens left town. I had been very close to them, and I had been with Edward. He was my true love, and his family had been like a family to me. When he left I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. He told me he didn't want me. I don't know why I was so surprised; I had always known it made no sense for him to love me. For months I was empty, lifeless. Then you came today, and you all just reminded me so much of them", I said, trying to explain my strange behaviour.

"I'm sorry", Chase apologised.

"It's not your fault, I just have to get used to this", I assured him.

"Okay, but what about that song?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset me again.

"Edward wrote that song for me, it was my lullaby", I said.

"Oh. Bella I'm so sorry, you should never have had to deal with any of this", he said, giving me a comforting hug.

"Thanks. I think I need to go now", I said, "It's getting late and I need to feed Charlie, my dad."

"Okay, but do you mind if I tell my family all of this? It's just, it will probably be easier for them to know too", he asked.

"Of course. Elsie will probably see it anyway", I said with a grin.

"Probably", he said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**I absolutely love you guys! You rock! Thanks for all your input. I love reviews, you make me so happy :D**

**Disclaimer: **I own Chase, Elsie and Mic, nothing else.

The next day at lunch I sat with the Reynalds. Of course they didn't eat, but they did seem to find it a bit easier to sit in the cafeteria. I was glad to find that they didn't treat me any differently than yesterday; I didn't want them pitying me.

Everyone in the room was staring and whispering about me, but I didn't care. Lauren Mallory walked over to our table.

"Hi, I'm Lauren", she said in a falsely sweet, flirty voice.

"Hi", Elsie, Mic and Chase all said.

"I was wondering if you knew the Cullens. You look a lot like them, and I thought maybe you were related…" she trailed off suggestively.

"No, I'm sorry, we've never heard of them", Elsie said politely.

"Oh well. You're much hotter than them anyway", she said to Chase in a flirty voice.

"Thanks", he said, not really sure what to do. I was snickering, trying hard not to burst out laughing, along with Mic and Elsie.

"Maybe we could hang out some time?" she asked, running her finger down his shoulder. I snorted at the look on his face.

"Is there a problem Bella? You've already had a go with Edward. Obviously, that didn't work out well. Let someone else have a go, before you run the Reynalds out of town as well", she said coldly. I just stared at the table as though I hadn't heard her.

"I think you should go now", Chase said angrily. Lauren huffed and stalked off.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked me concernedly, putting an arm around my shoulders. He was such a comfort to me; I don't know what I'd do without any of them.

"I'm fine. Nothing I wasn't expecting", I assured them, trying to keep the hurt I felt out of my voice.

Just then the bell rang and I was forced to go to class. The hardest part was knowing that Lauren was right. I hadn't deserved Edward, and he didn't want me, so they were all forced to leave town, just to get away from me.

**That was horribly short. It's mainly just a filler chapter. I feel bad so I'm going to write another one straight away :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

For the next few weeks I sat with the Reynalds at school, and spent afternoons at their house. I felt better everyday, like they were plugging the hole in my chest.

One afternoon Chase came over to my house and found me curled into a ball on the floor.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked. He could tell that when he felt pain from my chest it always meant I was thinking about the Cullens.

Today's attack was unexpectedly vicious. I had been cleaning my room when I'd found the birthday gifts from my fateful eighteenth birthday. The picture of Edward looked up at me from the floor. The patient amusement in his golden eyes sent me right back in to my depression, I felt like I was starting from square one again.

"It's okay Bella", Chase said, wrapping his arms around me. After I calmed down a bit I pulled away.

"I'm sorry", I muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, I don't mind", he said, grabbing my hand. It was just like when I was friends with Jacob; the lines always seemed to get blurred with Chase. I needed him, but I wasn't ready for the sort of comfort he gave me.

"Chase…" I muttered, pulling my hand away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

I took a deep breath; I didn't want Chase to get hurt after we'd only just become close.

"Chase, I like you a lot, but only as a friend, as a brother. After everything that has happened with Edward, I'm not ready for this sort of thing", I said hesitantly. I didn't think I'd ever be ready for that sort of thing, how do you get over losing the love of your life?

He sat and considered that for a moment.

"Sorry, it seems I have made my intentions unclear. I only love you as a sister, Bella. I'm sorry I confused you with my actions", he said with a wry smile.

"Oh", was all I could say for a minute. "Well, that's good then", I said with an embarrassed smile, blushing at my mistake.

I placed my hand back in his to show him I was okay with it. He gave me a shocking smile.

I knew things would work with Chase, because unlike my relationship with Jake, there was no romance between us.

So life continued on, and I was finally able to feel happy again.

**Ugh, another short chapter :( This one is of importance though, as you will see in later chapters ;) The next chapters will be longer**** and things start getting more interesting :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you get sick of hearing it, but a massive thank you to everyone! Here is chapter 5, when things get interesting…**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Chase, Elsie, Mic, Kayla and Clive :)

I sat down at our usual table, laughing with the rest of my new family. Everyone was whispering around us, but we paid it no attention; we were used to it by now.

I let my eyes roam the room for a second and they froze at the door. Standing there staring at me in surprise were none other than the Cullens. The hole in my chest ripped open and I curled in on myself.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Chase asked, surprised by the intensity of my pain. They all followed my gaze to the door. Chase growled slightly and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I sat up a little straighter; as long as I had my family, I could handle this.

The Cullens walked over gracefully and stood by the table.

"Elsie, Mic, Chase, Bella, it's nice to see you again", Alice said politely, as though it was a common occurrence for them to see us all together like this.

"Yes, sadly we can't say the same about you", Chase said, trying to keep his voice level. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm and restrain him.

The Cullens all seemed shocked by the reception.

"How do you know the Reynalds, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"They moved to town, I got to know them", I said, shrugging my shoulders. I was surprised I kept my voice so steady.

"You realise they're new to this whole lifestyle, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes as you can see they are managing quite well", I said with a fake smile.

"You think you would have learned after what happened with Jasper, but, no. You still manage to attract all this danger by hanging out with vampires", Rosalie whispered, annoyed for some reason.

"You should go join Lauren", I said, nodding to the table where she was sitting, "You could start a 'hate Bella' fan club together."

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I hadn't meant to snap, but I was just so confused and upset.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked when I got outside. I hadn't realised they had followed me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's only going to go downhill from here", I muttered.

They all gave me questioning looks.

"Edward sits next to me in my next class", I explained.

"Do you want to skip class?" Mic offered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have to face him sooner or later", I said.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked. He was so protective; it reminded me of Edward in a way.

I nodded my head and headed off to my Biology class. I hoped against hope that he wouldn't be in class for some reason, but sure enough, there he sat, in all of his godly perfection.

I couldn't deny that I was happy to see him, but I was also so confused and hurt that I walked over and sat down in silence. He was quiet as well, and it was as quiet as if the seat were empty, like it had been for the past months.

I kept my eyes on my work, even though I didn't hear a word of the teacher's lecture.

"So you've returned to Forks, Mr Cullen?" he asked Edward. It was obvious he was curious as to why.

"Yes, my mother more enjoys the small town life, rather than the hustle and bustle of the city", he explained in his velvet voice I hadn't heard for so long. So that was their reason for coming back and ruining my new life.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class and I jumped up, in a hurry to be out of the classroom.

"Bella", Edward's musical voice called me. I froze, but made no move to turn towards him.

He waited until the room was completely empty to speak again.

"Please, Bella, talk to me", he plead. Why was he begging?

"What would you like me to say, Edward?" I asked. I felt a strange thrill saying his name.

"How are you?" he offered.

"Honestly, I have no idea. For months I missed you, hurt over you, then I finally started getting my life back on track, started feeling happy again, and you show up. I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel", I rambled, letting all my confusion out.

"I'm sorry", he said, and it was obvious he meant it.

"It's a bit late for that", I said exasperatedly.

"I know, but please Bella, we need to talk about this, all of us", he was begging again.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you, can you meet us at our house after school?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and then rushed off, realising I was late for gym.

**So the Cullens are back! Hehe, another interesting chapter is on it's way :D How do you think things will turn out?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you lovely people :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Cullens, but I do own the Reynalds :D

After school I met the Reynalds at their car.

"The Cullens want us to come over so we can talk", I told them.

"Alright, we'll go home and get Clive and Kayla and meet you there", Elsie said.

"Okay. See you soon", I said.

I drove even slower than normal, not in a hurry to meet up with my old family.

I hopped out of the car. The Reynalds hadn't arrived yet. I walked up to the door and hesitated. It felt weird to knock. I felt like an outsider, I was no longer part of their family.

The door opened for me anyway.

"Hello, Bella. It's lovely to see you again", Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Hi Carlisle", I said.

"Please, come in", he said, moving out of the doorway.

"Thank you", I said politely.

Everyone was scattered around the large room. Jasper was hanging back near the staircase as usual, and Rosalie was standing in the corner glaring hatefully at me.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you", I apologized.

"You have no reason to apologise, Bella, Rosalie was being absurdly rude", Edward stood up for me.

My family arrived just at that moment.

"Clive, Kayla, it's nice to see you and your family again so soon", Esme said kindly.

"Thank you, the same goes for you", Kayla said.

Chase came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. The concern in his face told me he was wondering if I was managing okay. I nodded my head to tell him I was alright. I was actually quite happy to be here and able to see my old family again.

Once he had ascertained I was okay, Chase began glaring daggers at Edward. He was obviously not taking the fact I was hurt well.

"We didn't know", Edward said, answering Chase's thoughts.

I gave them a confused and annoyed look, Edward knew I hated being left out.

"He wants to know why we came back to hurt you, but we had no idea it would", Edward explained.

"Why did you come back then?" I asked. He took a minute to answer, "We were worried about you, so we came back to make sure you were okay", he answered.

"Why do you care? What does it matter to you if anything happens to me?"

"We love you Bella. You're part of our family and we'll always look out for you", Alice said.

"I've been told other wise", I said, looking at Edward. His family sent him looks of shock, while my family sent him looks of hatred. He ignored them all, only looking at me.

"I lied. I needed you to let me go, so that we could stop intruding on your life. I thought that if you believed I didn't love you, it would make it easier to move on", he said sadly.

"It had the opposite effect" Elsie said, obviously remembering my past from after they left. Edward winced from the images in her mind.

"I had no idea, otherwise I would have been back here in a second", Edward said.

"How do I know that? How do I know you're not just saying that because you feel guilty?" I accused.

"I can understand why you don't trust me, but you need to know I did it for you. I hated being away from you, I could hardly stand it, but I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"It's true, Bella. He didn't last half as well as you did", Elsie said proudly. So Elsie had seen Edwards past without me, and it had been worse than mine? I could hardly believe it, but I trusted Elsie and I wanted so badly to believe what he said.

"How do I know you won't just leave me again, when you remember why you left in the first place?" I asked.

"You're not really mine to leave", he said, his voice filled with pain and sadness. I realized Chase's arm was still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, Chase and I aren't… together", I muttered, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I guess we would look like a couple to someone outside of our family.

"I love Bella, but only as a sister. I just want what's best for her", Chase said, taking his arm from my waist. I grinned up at him and saw Edward physically relax out of the corner of my eye.

I turned towards him. There was a moment of hesitation, and then I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same.

"I missed you", I whispered into his neck.

"Me too, I'm sorry", he said.

It felt so good to have his cold arms around me again and even better when he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine.  
"And in answer to your earlier question; I will _never_ leave you again, no matter what."

**Aww I love a happy ending- but wait! There's more! Haha. The next chapter will be short; it's really just to tie up some loose ends ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me through this story, you're all awesome. I'm glad you like it so much :)**

**Disclaimer: **How many more ways can I say I don't own Twilight? Stephenie Meyer does.

I sat on Edward's lap, totally at ease. I talked and laughed with my families; I hadn't been so happy, ever.

"I think it's time to get you home," Edward said to me.

"Fine," I pouted. He chuckled.

"Yes, I think we should go too," Clive said.

"It's been lovely having you around Bella," Kayla said. The way she said it made it sound like a goodbye.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we thought seeing as you have the Cullens now, we should go," Chase explained, sounding saddened by the thought.

"No! I don't want you to go!" I said; my voice was edging towards hysteria by the second.

"Won't it get a bit conspicuous if we all stay in one town?" Mic asked.

"We can work something out, and Edward will know if anyone's getting suspicious," I said, looking up at Edward frantically. I had already lost a family once before; I didn't want it to happen again.

Edward stared into my eyes for a second.

"Of course, we do not want you to have to leave on our account," he said, speaking to Clive.

"If you want us to stay Bella, we will," Clive said.

I nodded my head enthusiastically.

Mic chuckled, "I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow."

I ginned and hugged both of my families goodbye.

Edward beat me to the driver's side door.

"I can drive you know," I said with mock annoyance.

"Yes, but I'm much better," he teased. I couldn't argue with that, stupid vampire reflexes. Childishly, I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed.

Soon enough we were outside of my house.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked, unsure.

"As long as you want me, I'll be here," he said, kissing my forehead.

"You know you're talking about forever, right?" I asked.

"I hope so," he said with a grin.

That night I fell into an easy sleep in the arms of an angel.

**That's this story finished :) I hope you liked it. Sorry this chapter was so short; I was trying to tie up some loose ends with the Reynalds. Thanks again, look out for my new stories I'll post soon :D**


End file.
